Pokémon R2: Lelouch of the Revolution
by SamJaz
Summary: For those of you who counted to ten at the end of the world... This reunion is for you. Sequel to Pokémon: Lelouch of the Rebellion
1. The Reunion

**[During the Final Battle for Japan... at The Altar of Zero, Cinnibar Island]**

The Emperor remained composed as the portal opened before him, revealing what was best described as hell. A twisted, spiralling void of pain and hatred devoid of light or solace. The only thing that kept him from laughing aloud in twisted throes of madness was his reverence and terror he felt in the face of this realm... and his sheer hatred of the boy he had once called son.

A silhouette from the void resolved itself into the figure of a man, who strode from the warp before the Emperor. The man was an enigma – his features were regal and charismatic, and a long green mane of hair framed purple eyes that shone with dissonant serenity. If any emotion other than apathy existed in those eyes, it would be hatred.

Hatred for the wretch that stood before him. Hatred for a world driven to the brink.

"My Lord Missingno..." The Emperor declared, falling on one knee and lowering his head. "I pledge unto you this world for your vengeful wrath."

The figure raised a hand to the Emperor, and words echoed through the world inside the old man's head.

**[ SEAL ]**

The Emperor remained calm as all light in the world turned to darkness, a black fog so thick that he couldn't even see his own body. He bid his heart to still, and spoke. "My son has betrayed me and stolen everything I ever loved," the Emperor continued, knowing he was within the abyss of the Code. "This world, and all that is in therein, is yours if thou wilt merely drag him under all."

"The one that ye seekest hast been unwritten." The figure said, footsteps hitting the stone around the emperor, who noticed the crash of the waves around him. "The Missing Numbers, demons as thou callest them, have been removed from the Code, as hast thine eyes. Thou art blind in body as thou art blind in mind."

The Emperor's heart froze at the figure's words, and he broke into a cold sweat. "I- I don't understand-"

"Mene Mene Tekel Upharshin," the young man said, walking around the Emperor as a purple light began to consume the desperate old man. "I have numbered thy kingdom, and finished it. Thou art weighed in the balances, and found wanting. You kingdom is Divided, given to the Numbers and the European Universe."

"I am N." The young man said as the purple light reached the Emperors horrified eyes. "And you, old fool, are nothing unto me."

**=}+{=**  
**HIER KOMPT DIE SONNE  
=}+{=**

_Ryujin dove under the water, Ho-Oh swooping through the gap in Giratina's barrier and consuming the Brittanian advance team in Sacred Fire.  
The great bird dropped Rivalz, who unleashed Regice, Regirock and Registeel into a weaker point behind enemy lines and unleashed havoc with his machine hand of death, crushing skulls as the three titans tossed the pathetic mortals aside.  
A Tornado in the ocean, a tempest of power, burst through the bridge of land and rose up to meet the spiralling holy flame from above, creating a mighty thunderstorm that struck through the many mighty airships in the Brittanian Navy, breaking their seals and sending the huge hunks of useless metal onto the soldiers below._

_-/-_

_A swarm of deoxys was deployed from one of the remaining Rayquaza ships, meeting the Black Knight horde of the same beast, this time led by a girl named Shirley who flew on wings of blood._

_-/-_

_The white knight tore through the Broken Brittanian army on his Altaria, slicing through soldier and pokémon alike with his burning blade, charging to meet Brendan, the World Bearer, who jousted atop a screaming rayquaza._

_-/-_

_The sun grew dark as Cynthia's black rayquaza warship swept its tail through six consecutive wailord carriers, tearing through flesh and steel in the sky that fell to the men below._

_-/-_

_Red fired shot after shot with his handguns. Pika and Vee danced around him, unleashing more death as a scream of loyalty tore through the air above him.  
Jeremiah landed amongst the Undying Britannians, his Geass crushing their Codes, and he unleashed the lightning of the gods._

_-/-_

_Silver rode on his entei, slicing foe after foe with his lance, pausing only to grin at his ally Gold, who speared through foes with his own lance, riding through the battle on Raikou.  
Until he fell, a spray of blood staining his Raikou's pelt as a stray bullet tore into his skull.  
Silver's courage turned to horror, which then swiftly turned to rage.  
The fires of hell were unleashed, burning those below who were unfortunate enough to escape the Sacred Fire from above._

-/-  
_Rifles rang out as the Brittanian force held the line, infantrymen sending their Pokémon as the numbers began to charge onto the landmass, over the ruined airships.  
The air soon became filled with blackness as the Brittanian pokémon were captured, some even from their pokéballs, by the legion of Black Pokéballs that flew at the hand of Vengeance.  
-/-_

_This was not supposed to happen.  
The heretic numbers were outnumbered.  
Outgunned.  
Outmaneuvered.  
Outwitted.  
Outmatched.  
Outdone in every way.  
Yet they fought.  
And they conquered.  
Xingke, Cornelia, Toudou and Lelouch commanded these few.  
These brave few.  
The work of death worked unceasingly on both sides.  
Yet the Empire could not advance.  
Then the news rang out.  
The Emperor was dead._

_-/-_

_The survivors of the Brittanian armada, their Army, Navy, Air Force, all those with enough sense to fear surrendered.  
Despite the heavy losses on both sides, it was clear.  
Despite the might of the Empire, only one side could have overcome the other.  
And the Black Knights are never defeated.  
Zero stood tall above the battlefield as the victory cry rang out._

_The tyrants were toppled._

_The world sang with the song of justice, led by the Black Prince._

_Only to be silenced with a knife to his back from his oldest friend. _

_Suzaku struck Lelouch down for his sins and burnt him to ashes._

_And that was how the day was won._

**=}+{=**

**[ Two Years Later, Pendragon Imperial Palace ]**

Suzaku Kururugi Li Brittania, Prince Consort to the 100th Empress of Brittania, awoke from his tormented dreams with a jolt. His hands griped his sheets as his eyes darted around the dark room, panting deeply in shock.

It was only when he felt the Empress' sleeping arm subconsciously grip around his waist that he regained his senses.

He looked at her, her pink locks framing her beautiful face as she slept, having a good dream for the first time in months.

Silently, Suzaku wiped the cold sweat from his brow and slipped out of the bed.

**=}+{=**

The Prince Consort was soon found by his closest friend, tossing bones from the previous night's feast into the incinerator.

"Isn't it amazing, Lancelot?" Suzaku asked his companion, both of them watching the emboar skull collapse into ashes amongst the flames. "We take from life, we return what we don't use, and life repays us in full."

The fire dimmed and a newborn tepig popped its head from the ashes, coughing as it climbed out of the incinerator.

"A perfect Revolution of life." Suzaku concluded distantly.

**-You had that Memory again-**

"It was one of the most horrific battles in history, Lancelot," Suzaku reminded his friend. "I'm not the only one who still bears the scars."

**-It's almost as if you reject the blood on your hands-**

"I know..." Suzaku said with a silent sigh. "Euphie keeps telling me that I did the right thing. The new world works, so I shouldn't feel guilty." He rubbed the tepig's warm head. "I'm starting to believe her."

**-Do you not desire to be happy in life?-**

"More for her sake than anything," he admitted, smiling sadly. "Lancelot, you know what goes on in my head."

**- I am not the only one-**

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you?" Empress Euphemia asked from the doorway, her silk nightrobe wrapped tightly around her slender frame. Her voice was soft, with a note of concern, but also understanding. A year ago he had barely been able to shut his eyes, so damaged he had been. But now, he was healing, as was the rest of the world. It had been almost a year since peace had been established around the world, bar a few guerrilla groups, and three years since that battle over the pacific.

Three years since Zero.

Suzaku broke into soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" Euphie asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing." Suzaku said, standing up with the small piglet. "It's just, life is good, Euphie," he explained, placing the tepig into her arms. "Life is good.

* * *

Far away, in the arctic wastes of Russia, a demon gasped for air.

His mind raced through the broken memories. He'd woken up without lungs, without bones, without hands, and frozen to death a thousand times in the bitter snowstorms that plagues this arceus-forsaken expanse.

Yet, not this time.

This time, he was warm.

There was someone with him.

He saw a familiar head of green hair pressed against his chest, huddled with him inside the beartic skin that acted as their only shield from the elements. He brushed his hands against the curve of her back as the good memories came flooding back, filling him with warmth.

The awakening witch pulled herself up his body, and breathed his name. All of her wit, sharpness and brilliance, gone in this one moment. One perfect moment that he waited an eternity for.

Years were like moments to her, but not these few.

The black prince raised his lips to hers, but stopped as he heard the gun click.

"Don't you dare spread that geass of yours, witch."

The warlock craned his head to see seven figures standing in the mouth of his small cave. Seven SAS guns were trained on the two Codes, the team's satisfaction and diligence quickly turning to horror as they realised who their target was with.

"Tell me, when is a man truly dead?" the demon asked, his pale, malnourished frame standing up against the most hardened soldiers who had faced the worst tortures. "Is it the moment his heart stops beating? When he ceases to stand up against the injustices of this world?"

A black shirt was flung over his shoulders, and he grinned at the terrified veterans.

"Or perhaps..." he asked as they brought their rifles to bear. "Perhaps a monster cannot truly die while there are still mortal tongues left to utter its name."

A gun fired, and bullets imbedded themselves into the warlock's chest. The battle was over before it had begun – because his Geass had began to blaze.

"**I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command all of you, DIE!**"

The panicked voices of the soldiers died in their throats as their minds found a singular imperative.

Obey.

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!"

**=}+{=**

_After my baptism of fire and my coldest hell, Truly, I was like unto Prometheus._

_I brought light unto the world, and so this justice was carried out, so others could find mercy in my death._

_So be it._

_I shall become like the Lightbringer of old._

**=}+{=**

"Lelouch," C.C. asked, wrapping herself in her winter coat. "What do you intend to do with your extended existence?"

The dark prince clipped his pokeballs, his only comrades that had never once betrayed him, to his black coat.

"I set out to topple Britannia and bring Justice to this world," he answered, pulling a white winter coat over his head."I don't quite remember completing that task."

The witch smiled, taking a rifle into her gloved hands and heading to the mouth of the cave.

"I seem to recall you finding snow to be quite beautiful," C.C. commented over the roar of the blizzard. "I find it a harsh mistress myself."

In the darkness of his hood, the demon smiled.

"Lead the way, Witch."

* * *

Oh hell yes.

Now to explain myself. The ending for P:LotR was not the ending I wanted, but I wanted to play with it. Now, this story will move towards the ending both you and this story deserve.

In two years.

What, don't you guys know how I work by now? Epic teaser chapter, then a two year wait until I finish my mission.

Sorry about the delay, but now to formally announce that I'll be serving in the England London Mission for the next two years. I'm currently in Wembley, and I am doing great.

Don't worry about Fools Endure Storms. You have two amazing chapters on the way to coming online thanks to the wonders of the amazing new system we've set up. The new system allows for faster updates, longer chapters, and better quality writing. You will be most pleased.

So, for chapter two, you need to wait for two years, then for me to play Pokémon Black or White. I'll probably write my nuzlocke run of that game when I play it.

I'd like to thank SSK Blackjack for his well-timed review in getting the Code Geass/Pokémon gears turning again at a time that I wasn't just satisfied in finishing the story. Well done that man, and thanks for everyone else who rebuked me for the lazy ending.

Here is your less-of-an-epilogue, more-of-a-sequel. This reunion is for you.

_**Varanus**__: Just throwing it out here, this is not a retcon, nor is it a redaction of the established "Pokemon: Lelouch of Brittania" ending. For those of you who counted to ten, there will be answers. Rest assured, we wouldn't rob or cheat you out of your decision. But at the same time, we want to deliver you and the story towards, like SamJaz said, the ending it deserves. See you then._


	2. The World Has Turned

And I'm back. Sup?

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

_Lelouch._

_Having obtained the power of the kings, Lelouch moved forward to seize the world his father had created.  
_

___Having fallen from his goal, he waited, forgotten and ignored by an ungrateful world._

_Now, he rises from the ashes once more, to reclaim that which has been denied him in the past.  
_

_Having ascended to a Code, Lelouch can no longer experience death.  
_

_Yet, it's taste still remains ever present on his tongue.  
_

_Having been betrayed by all, waking in a white desert of cold,  
_

_He walks on.  
_

_Moving slowly forward in a world that has turned and long since left him for dead.  
_

* * *

After several hours of pressing through the frozen wasteland, the effects of the last few years on Lelouch's body became apparent.

Immortal does by no measure mean invulnerable.

The stamina Lelouch once had was gone, where once strong flesh and sinews had been, was now atrophied into weak muscle that could barely walk. Keeping his eyes open was torment, fighting the hunger and fatigue that begged for the sweet release of rest.

C.C. could tell that he wasn't going to travel much further in this state.

She gripped the a Dream Ball on her waist and pressed the button, sending out a Musharna. "Secret Power." She ordered, directing the pink elephant's mist to envelop the snow in front of her, carving a cave out of the ice below. "This way." She ordered, grabbing the enfeebled Lelouch and dragging him into the pit, Musharna closing the entrance behind her as she returned to her pokéball.

* * *

The cave was well lit, despite the lack of any visible source of light. Leaving Lelouch sat against the wall, C.C. removed the laptop computer from her bag and opened a few files.

Within minutes, the cave was decorated with furniture drawn from the databanks of the machine, and they were both warming up by the fireplace.

As Lelouch shivered in front of the flames, he pondered.

The world had moved on without him.

"How long?" He asked the witch as she began to remove her outer layers.

"It's the third of January, Three years after Zero." C.C. replied, shrugging off another coat. "You should be honoured. Every calendar in Britannia is a reminder of you. They started counting after they killed you above the Pacific."

Lelouch didn't even glance at her, eyes trained on the embers.

"What was that pokémon you used just now?" He asked.

"Musharna." She answered. "They started showing up during Suzaku's conquest of Britanninia."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "How many other new species are they?" He snarled.

"One hundred and fifty, give or take." C.C. shrugged, sitting down on a cushion. "According to your theory on Geass Evolution, someone found Mew."

"You said Suzaku conquered Britannia." Lelouch said, dodging the veiled comment. "Charles's Geass failed during the battle. Where was he?"

"I don't know." C.C. told him. "I sensed him travel to Ireland, then reappear at Cinnabar."

Lelouch's eyes shot open. _'C-Cinnabar!'_

"Then he vanished." C.C. continued. "disappeared from the face of the planet. Just like Cyrus."

Lelouch's panic calmed down, burrowing into confusion. _'No... no even with the death of Marianne, his determination to kill me would have been enough to keep Azelf from abandoning him...'_

"You're plotting something." C.C. commented with a mild smirk. "What do you have up your sleeve this time..?"

Lelouch merely frowned further.

There was a twinge in his brain as something whispered a quiet, but forceful, No.

"I'm working on it." He lied. "I haven't had that much time to think lately."

C.C.'s smirk faded.

The fire crackled.

"Hey." She said, breaking the silence. "Pass me the cherish ball on your waist."

"Hm?" Lelouch asked, before looking down and reaching for the sphere. "Oh, sure."

C.C. took it from his hand and opened it.

"LULU!" A voice screamed, tackling Lelouch to the ground as he let out a squawk of alarm.

Reorienting himself, the black prince was able to see who was smothering him.

Dark skin, orange hair, limbs morphing into tentacles...

"Shir-Shirl-MPH!" He began, before getting his mouth covered by a mass of writhing flesh.

"That's not my name." The deoxys said, looking down. "I know that's who I look like. I know that's who I remember being. But that's not me." She said, blinking the red from her black eyeballs. "Lulu... please... not that name..."

He blinked in shock, then nodded, sliding back slightly.

She withdrew the tentacles from his oesophagus, allowing the air to flow freely into his lungs.

She knew he was in no danger of dying, no matter what happened to him, so she could be rough if it meant he got the point painlessly.

It was thanks to him that she was like this.

"Shirley Fenette was a young woman who loved you." The deoxys explained, hair covering her face. "I am a pokémon that was given a psyche based on her memories. A pokémon that was captured by you."

Lelouch blinked again, unable to take his eyes or comprehend the situation he was in.

He couldn't even glance towards that damned witch for an explanation to what the hell was going on?!

"So... Lulu..." The deoxys said, raising her face to look him in the eyes. "Give me a name!"

"Huh?" Lelouch asked, mind going blank at the absurdity of the situation.

"A Nickname, Lulu." The deoxys pleaded. "Some identity. Any identity that can be _mine_! My _own_ self! The Me that I have created for myself."

"Why... why do you need me to name you?" Lelouch asked, swivelling to his knees. "If you are you're own self, you can be whoever you want to be-"

_"NO LULU!"_

The secret base shook at the screech, Lelouch rolling backwards into his front. He got up to see that C.C. hadn't gotten off so lightly from Shirley's outburst-

Except that wasn't Shirley stood there.

That was a deoxys.

Clear as day.

_"This is what I am Lulu."_ The deoxys sobbed, a red tear trickling down its cheek. _"I can't be what I want to be because I am your pokémon lulu. I will fight by your side forever lulu. Because that is what I am lulu. And a pokémon needs its trainer to name it lulu._

_"I can never be Shirley Fenette lulu."_ The pokémon stated clearly, the tears flowing freely down its face. _"Please don't make this hurt more."_

And Lelouch got the message.

"I understand..." He said, looking down, not meeting her eyes. "Serenity."

She transformed back into a human shape instantaneously. "S-Serenity..?"

Lelouch nodded, painstakingly turning to look into those pitch-black eyes with white iris'.

No matter what he did to look at her, he couldn't change what he saw.

Her face.

Her expression.

The way her hair fell around her body.

Her blush at the supposed act of affection.

The way she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Okay!" She shouted, pumping her arm excitedly, her black eyes flashing into that familiar shade of green just long enough to unknowingly twist the knife into what was left of the demon prince's heart. "I'm gonna make us some soup! Just let me grab my apro-Ah!" She shrieked.

"Hm?" Lelouch asked.

"S-sorry, I always forget..." Shirley- _Serenity_ said, covering herself up. "Um, d-do you want me wearing... clothing..?"

Lelouch honestly hadn't thought about it.

"Go with whichever you prefer." Lelouch sighed, sitting down to look into the fire. "That's an instruction from your trainer."

Shirley-_Serenity_- The deoxys "Hmm"'d, then nodded with her same old bubbly nature. "Right! To the kitchen!"

C.C. sidled over to Lelouch as the other girl rushed into the kitchen, no doubt tripping over some pans by the sounds of the crashes.

"You handled that better than I-" C.C. began, stopping as she noticed his shoulders shake.

And the tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes.

Silently, she pulled him into a hug, letting him rest his head against her as he let out a silent sob.

* * *

While Lelouch wept over the fading memory of a long-dead girl, what about his estranged best friend and the ruler of over a third of the planet?

He was too busy fawning over the most perfect little princess in the whole wide world to be troubled by such matters at the moment.

The six-month old princess laughed as Suzaku gently tossed her into the air, only to catch her again a moment later. His guards had very strict orders that they were, under no circumstances, to interrupt his family time.

This was Felicity's time.

And Suzaku knew that if he was willing even to cut one minute from the precious time between two and three o'clock, then it would be so much easier to cut five minutes from this sacred hour of the day.

Then ten minutes.

Then fifteen.

Then thirty.

And before he'd know it, he would spend the entire day without seeing his precious daughter.

Then weeks.

Then months.

Then the perfect little stranger would be bringing the boys home to the palace, and he would scream and panic over where his little girl was, and who she had become, and where his precious daughter had vanished to.

Suzaku knew what it felt like to have a father who, slowly but surely, let running a country become more important than his family.

And that was not going to happen here.

Still, he could see his aide, Sabrina, standing near the door, waiting impatiently, her black suit contrasting against her red blouse, clearly wanting his attention.

Whatever business she had, Suzaku could tell that it was urgent.

Regardless, he turned his attention to what was really important, and nuzzled Felicity in the nose, causing her to squeal in delight as she flailed her arms about.

Nothing was more urgent than right here.

* * *

"I am Ghetsis..." The old man with the green mane declared to the crowd, standing atop a pedestal, surrounded by his armoured guard. "Ghetsis of Team Plasma. What I have to tell you all today concerns the liberation of Pokémon."

The crowd stood in this park of a small city on the east coast of Britannia. The crowd had gathered here, not so much of interest, but of convenience as they passed by, deciding to stick around to see what the fuss was about since, well, it was a nice day and they weren't in any particular rush.

Ghetsis flicked his mane as the crowd voiced their confusion. He wore an extravagant red and gold cloak around his suit, swishing majestically as he casually turned, attracting even more attention from the passing populace. "We humans have lived together with Pokémon." He declared, carefully modulating his tone of voice as he read the atmosphere. "We require things from each other, and consider some partners... All would seem to think this is the case, in fact.

"Yet, is it really true?" He asked his audience. "We humans all entertain only that same thought... Has there never been the consideration that it might not be?"

Some of the people in the crowd began sharing confused glances with each other, the situation seemed to be as ridiculous if the green-haired man wasn't so serious. "Trainers order Pokémon to do whatever they please..." Ghestis continued. "They work them hard under the guise of being partners..." He smiled. "What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them?"

The crowd was stunned into quiet shock and outrage at the suggestion, Ghetsis almost expected to see someone faint. "Don't you agree, everyone?" He asked. "Pokémon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they must study a great many things. But what should we humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed Pokémon?"

"Liberate?" Kallen asked, looking up from the crowd as more people voiced their disbelief. "_'Is this guy for real?'_

"Correct!" Ghestis shouted. "We must liberate the Pokémon! And once we do, humans and Pokémon will for the first time stand as equals. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with Pokémon." He put his hand to his chest and bowed. "And thus, I, Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank you for your attention."

With that, he stepped off the pedestal, his men quickly dismantling the stage and moving out with their leader.

"Man, whatta kook!" Rivalz shrugged, turning to the redhead. "Honestly, I'm trying to be ungrateful for the way things turned out, but seriously, all this liberation miiiight be starting to get to people's heads."

Kallen snapped her head to glare at Rivalz, then sighed.

To be honest, she had to partly agree with him.

Since the Empire had become the commonwealth, all the numbers had been somewhat liberated.

The numbered nations had regained their previous identities, and ran their own government, under the direction of Brittanian governors.

The caste system had been completely demolished, despite the Royal family remaining in place and in full power. What this meant was that while the nobles remained wealthy and powerful, that power and authority was no longer an innate right of nobility. A Maori pauper had just as much chance of running for political office as the Emperor's cousin.

While it was a great opportunity for so many liberated numbers, it did cause quite a stir amongst some of the more, power hungry and traditionalist nobles.

That Ghestis for example.

He was a Count before the new regime started.

What Kallen couldn't work out, however, was why he was singing the song of Liberation.

What he being sarcastic, comparing pokémon to the numbers..?

Or, was he actually serious about what he was saying?

"Tell me, what do you think about what he was saying?" The voice on the other side of Kallen asked, making her jump.

She turned to see a pensive young man, holding his chin gently between thumb and forefinger as he considered the words that had been exchanged.

"Erm... he's got his own views..?" Kallen asked, caught off-guard by this man a little more than she would have liked.

He wore a white shirt, no coat even in the January cold. His wild, green hair flowed down his back, his eyes were shadowed under his cap, but those eyes were the main reason this man made Kallen's skin crawl.

She didn't like how... above it all he was.

"I suppose everyone is entitled to those, aren't they?" The man replied, turning to face the couple. "Regardless, I think your pokémon would be most upset were they to be 'liberated' from you. Your pokémon have such a close bond, not just to the two of you but also to each other. That kind of interlacing bond is most incredible."

"Eh-eh?" Kallen asked, dumbfounded as she stepped back into Rivalz.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you both." The young man smiled, before stepping past them and continuing his travels.

Rivalz waited until the young man was out of earshot before he discharged the energy that had been accumulating in his bionic arm.

"You too, huh?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he watched the fading back of what his battle-hardened instincts screamed was a very dangerous enemy.

* * *

"How did you find me?" The perpetually teenage boy asked, opening his eyes to the glare of the snow.

"Mountain, solitude, it's where you usually go." Cynthia replied, walking behind him and taking a seat in the snow beside him. "Just a matter of finding out which one."

It was a mountain high up in the peaks of Canada. The view was obscured by the low cloudline, and though the snow had fallen thick, there was no immediate blizzard.

Even though, it was far too cold for a young man to be wearing short sleeves. like Red was.

Red sighed. "I'm not taking part in Suzaku's Geass control thing." He stated adamantly.

"I don't blame you." She replied. "I'm just glad he doesn't know about mine."

"Yeah..." Red asked, turning to her. "How did you get that? There are no male Code's that haven't been missing for the past quarter decade."

"Your brother had to sleep sometime, before the battle." Cynthia admitted with a hint of guilt "It has proven to be a most interesting experiment."

"Yeah?" Red asked her. "What's it do?"

Cynthia smiled.

"I can hide." She said. "I just have to activate my geass and no one knows I'm there, even if they were looking directly at me moments before. People simply fail to notice me, or refuse to acknowledge me as anything out of the ordinary."

Red's eyes snapped open, then he laughed.

The laugh was part out of pity.

Part out of sympathy.

Part out of how much this was going to suck for her.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"It's just..." He shook his head. "Have you ever heard of a Geass Runaway?"

Cynthia turned to face him head on, then raised her hand to her face.

And brushed the blonde hair that covered the left side of her face.

Revealing the blazing geass that covered her eye, then asked the Grand Master a question.

"**Why do you think I came for your help?**"

* * *

The second the hour hand hit three pm, Sabrina ran into the garden, sprinting towards Prince Consort Suzaku- a meaningless title, as he was effectively the Emperor in charge of the Commonwealth, while his title suggested that he was nothing more than the Emperess' spouse.

The fact was that Suzaku was the one who had conquered the entire empire within a three-month campaign. The only reason he took that title was so he, through his marriage to Empress Euphemia, would have right to the throne as royalty, as well as through conquest.

The not-emperor sighed, placing his daughter onto the picnic blanket as Sabrina stamped into the grass to stop her acceleration and immediately dropped to one knee. "Sire. We have urgent news."

"I noticed." Suzaku replied. "Thank you for maintaining our privacy despite the urgency."

"Thank you your majesty." She replied, rising as Suzaku gestured for her to rise. "The team pursuing target Gracidea have been wiped out."

Suzaku's eyes shot open.

"The audio data from their audio indicates that it was about to transfer the Hidden Power." Sabrina continued, using the code words to emphasize the severity of the situation. "They then accepted an order from an unknown source and proceeded to kill each other."

"Where." Suzaku demanded.

"The satellites lost signal with their tracking devices as they entered a blizzard thirteen hours ago." Sabrina reported. "The trackers were then destroyed, and their last traced location was in northern Prussia."

Blue flames danced within Suzaku's fist.

"Prepare S.S. Camelot." Suzaku ordered. "I want a full attack squadron and a complete heatran bombardment unit ready within the hour. We launch at sixteen hundred hours."

"Yes." Sabrina knelt again. "Your highness."

Sabrina's pokénav buzzed.

"Dismissed." Suzaku announced, turning around to leave his aide to answer the call and prepare what was needed.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked the caller, turning to walk away, then stopping. "WHAT?! SIRE! CODE BLACK!"

Suzaku span around to face her instantly as she barked orders at the staff monitoring the walls, ordering the television screen to open in its port on the massive stone wall and turn on.

The Prince Consort paled as he recognised the figure on the screen.

_\_ "**_People of the__ world..._**" _\_ The man wearing the mask announced. _\_ "_**I... am** **ZERO!**_" _\_

* * *

Lelouch, C.C., and the Deoxys all sat around the dinner table as they ate.

"It's good." C.C. said, dipping a slice of pizza into the mushroom soup, drawing Serenity's attention away from Lelouch, who was eating absently while pouring over the last two years of newspapers over the internet.

"Th-thankyou." Serenity replied, blushing slightly, now wearing a simple blue dress.

It was easier like that.

The room turned silent again, Lelouch only concerned with gathering as much data as possible.

He was plotting.

Serenity didn't want to disturb that.

"Hm?" Lelouch asked, noticing an alert popup on the news site. "Breaking news?"

He clicked the link, leading him to a live stream that made him smile.

He had a secret admirer.

* * *

_\_ "**_This world created by the new empire... a falsehood of oppression posing as freedom..._**" _\_ Zero sneered behind his mask. _\_ "**_Emperors have fallen, names have changed, roles have been reversed, but what HAS CHANGED?!_**" _\_

Kallen and Rivalz paled, watching the screen in the interchange.

* * *

_\_ "**_This world is just as rotten as before._**" _\_ Zero continued. _\_ "**_No... even the last empire had the decency not to hide its corruption and injustice... but THIS?!_**" _\_ he flicked his cape out menacingly. _\_ "**_THIS WORLD IS STILL ONE WHERE THE STRONG EAT BY TRAMPLING OVER THE HEADS OF THE WEAK!_**" _\_

Silver snapped the pen in his hand, glaring from his desk.

This wasn't just copyright theft against the Order of Zero.

This was a sick joke.

_\_ "**_I HAVE RETURNED FROM HELL TO FIND IMPOSTERS, BUREAUCRATS, LIARS AND NOBLES EATING YET AGAIN AT THE WORLD, THIS CANCER KNOWN AS BRITANNIA!_**" _\_ Zero roared, lifting a man- Schneizel of Britannia- by the hair and slicing off the head with a black sword. _\_ "**_And to THINK I had to kill this fool just to stop yet ANOTHER power hungry noble from plunging this empire into another dictatorship, YOU CANNOT RULE!_**" _\_

* * *

_\_ "**_I led you into battle._**" _\_ Zero snarled. _\_ "**_I overcame Charles. I brought freedom to Japan and opened the way for the liberation of the ENTIRE Britannian empire, and YOU STAB ME, YOUR SAVIOUR, IN THE BACK!_**" _\_

Suzaku clenched his fist, his eyebrows burrowing.

"I've seen enough." He told his aides. "Prepare the launch."

_\_ "**_AND STILL, INJUSTICE PERVADES EVERY INCH OF THIS SOCIETY!_**" _\_

"Where to, sire?" Sabrina asked.

_\_ "**_There is only one solution to this foul plague..._**" _\_ Zero announced.

"Russia." Suzaku repeated. "The police can deal with this cheap imitation."

* * *

_\_ "**_I, ZERO, WILL CONQUER THIS EMPIRE!_**" _\_ The masked man declared triumphantly.

"Interesting..." Lelouch smiled, watching the video play.

_\_ **"_You with power._**" _\_ Zero warned, flicking his left hand out from his cloak. _\_ "_**FEAR US! Those without power…**" _\__He flicked his right arm with the snag machine out. "**_JOIN US! WE! TEAM SMOGON! SHALL RULE! THIS! WORLD!_**" _\_

Lelouch laughed as the video turned to shocked news anchors in the studio, the message from 'Zero' ending and the reporters struggling to make sense of this declaration of war.

"What's so amusing?" C.C. asked Lelouch as he closed the lid of his laptop and turned to his soup.

"Some people will never be satisfied." Lelouch laughed, downing another spoonful. "What kind of encore replaces the leading man?"

* * *

Mars heard the heavy door open in front of her.

She didn't even bother raising her head.

She'd been in this cell or others like it for the last... long time.

She wasn't even sure of the passing of time anymore. She had been tied up and kept blindfolded for a very long time.

Occasionally someone came to give her a sponge bath. If she had to guess a time frame for that, it'd be twice a week?

She wasn't sure any more. But she'd been cleaned too recently for this visit to be anything more exciting that a meal.

It's not like there had been anything to see for the last thousand times the door opened for her food.

Not that she'd know at any rate.

"What's on the menu today?" She asked. "Lemme guess, slop I can drink through a straw so I don't bite your fingers off, right?"

She heard someone kneel down in front of her, then place a hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't sense anything from this person.

That was bad.

"Well, it's a hot dish, so it can't be revenge." Her visitor told her, "And it's going to be one you'll need to feed yourself with."

She felt hands around the side of her head, and begin to untie the black goggles from her face.

She gasped in pain and squinted as her unused eyes dilated against the light that burned into her eyes.

And as she focused, she saw two purple eyes.

_'GEASS'_ she panicked, flaring up her own.

Nothing happened.

"Mars." The man told her with a gentle smile. "I am offering you freedom. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Colour was still a difficult issue with her for the moment.

But she could see.

_She could see._

Almost as importantly, she could hear the siren and the approaching boots that rushed towards the open cell door.

The immediately pushed up and kissed the mysterious man as fiercely as she could. _'I don't know who you are.'_ She thought desperately as she felt the psychic connection pass the message. _'But I'm with you. Just get me out of here and I will be your slave. Please just get me out of here...'_

The man reached around her body and lifted her up into his arms, breaking the kiss. "Thank you sirs, but we'll be taking our leave now." The man declared as the armed men aimed their pistols at the man with the Code.

There was a terrific smash, and the prison wall crumbled, as the hulking grey behemoth blocked off the entrance into the prison cell with the indoor landslide while clearing the way outside through a wide tunnel.

"Great timing Terrakion." The man laughed, hopping onto the Cavern pokemon's back. "I'm going to have to ask you to carry us, since you can run a lot faster than we can and they have pointy things."

The beast grunted, then dove down the pit, Mars screaming as the mystery man whooped like a cowboy, lifting his hat into the air as his green mane flowed behind him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH TERRAKION!"

* * *

"Sire." Sabrina said from behind Suzaku. "We are ready to launch."

Suzaku gave Euphemia's hand another squeeze.

"Don't do anything you don't want me to find out." Empress Euphemia warned him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Suzaku smiled.

"I'll be back soon, Euphie." He promised, giving a peck on the cheek before turning to the little lady in her arms. "And you should be in bed when I get home, right?"

Felicity flopped forwards into her mother.

"Atta girl." Suzaku smiled, turning around and boarding the massive structure built around the rayquaza. "PREPARE FOR LAUNCH! ALL SOLDIERS AT THE READY FOR COMBAT!"

The door closed behind him, and Euphie sighed, then sobbed, her sister Cornelia pulling her into an embrace as the Rayquaza roared, then launched forwards into the sky, breaking the sound barrier with a loud CRACK as the giant serpent accelerated into the ozone.

* * *

In her chair, a blonde young woman smiled, her eyes opening into a sneer as her servant returned into the room.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

So, yeah. How was it?

Yep, my mission has been completed, and the world of Pokégeass turns once more.

And no. Nothing is as it seems. This could go any way you can imagine.

Especially since I have no idea what I am doing at the moment. Give me a moment to plot some plot and I'll come up with a new chapter.

Also, may need a beta soon, Varanus has some stuff going on at the moment. Any volunteers?


	3. Glass Ice I

Hey guys. Thanks for all the volunteering. We reckon we got it sorted now. Let's keep this ball rolling. Sorry this chapter's taken so long, still trying to work the balance back up. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

Mars stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping the bathrobe around her.

She cursed herself for getting in this situation, but she didn't even know yet why she was moved from one prison to another. She had no information, and no leverage, over the man who had brought her to her new home. She didn't even know why her captor had broken her out in the first place.

So far, she preferred this golden cage to the stark concrete one she was in previously.

Still, that did not answer the question of _Why_.

She stepped into the next room along the corridor, not that she had much choice in direction.

Mars almost kicked herself. Mars could've kicked herself. She had actually sworn fealty to that man, that _boy_, just like that. She had signed herself up for anything he wanted to do with or to her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

But, Despite her misgivings and recriminations, she was grateful that she was able to see. And move.

Although her limited freedom appeared to be quickly turning into a case of 'Bathe her and bring her to me', all things considered.

Sighing, and steeling herself mentally for the worst, she knocked on the heavy wooden doors, deciding that setting fire to this place might not be in her best interests at the moment.

Momentary panic that got her here notwithstanding, all those years kneeling in that cell had managed to cool her hot head somewhat.

The doors burst open opened , and a blonde bombshell reached through the frame and pulled her in close in an almost giddilygiddy burst of action. "MARS!" She The blonde shouted, jumping up and down as she looked her over. "Oh, I am so GLAD to FINALLY MEET YOU!"

Mars had to blink, forcibly stopping herself from giving this girl a bad case of spontaneous human combustion.

The girl accosting her was beautiful. It wasn't fair to call her good looking. She was on a level that should be beyond human. Her blonde hair split into an X-shape at her forehead, with the rest of her hair gently pulled back into long, gentle braids that reached past her waist. She was wearing an elegant white and gold dress that exposed her collarbone and shoulders. While she looked like one who could easily pass for royalty, the gentle hint of muscle under her skin showed that she had grown up understanding the concept of physical work to some extent.

"Concordia, please be gentle." Another voice said, another female. Mars looked up to see the second woman, finding another stunning beauty, one of a more gentle variety. Her long pink hair framed her gentle face before flicking out below her chin. She wore a red dress, with white trains wrapped around her, just below the waist. One of her shoulders was covered by a long red sash wound around her body. Mars could tell that this one was just slightly less physically active than the blonde.

The blonde, presumably Concordia, coughed and began straightening Mars' bathrobe. "My apologies. I allowed myself to get carried away. My name is Concordia, and it is a pleasure to meet you, miss Mars."

"And... you..?" Mars replied, feeling terribly underdressed in more ways than one as the pink-haired woman stepped forward.

"My name is Anthea.: The pink haired woman said in way of introduction. "Mars, it is so wonderful that you could be here with us. We have heard so many wonderful things about you from Lord N."

Lord N. So these women were his servants.

Mars took this time to look at her surroundings. The room stunk of Britannian influence, from the thick carpet to the purple lining on the wall. As jumping for conclusions went, Mars took the pole vault and decided she was in the house of some defunct royal who wanted her skills as a code and as a commander in the ex-Team Galactic.

Slightly more comfortable than previous worst case scenarios, but still not a safe haven.

Still, she couldn't complain. At least they hadn't strapped her to the metal table to discover what made her tick.

She was pulled out of her thought, however, when Concordia placed two vice-like hands onto her shoulders, slipping under her robe in a menacing fashion.

"And I am just dying to get you out of those wet clothes and into something less comfortable." Anthea said, dragging her to one side. "Now, I know that you're used to wearing black and white, and I know that you do look good in those, but I really think this red one would really bring out the colour of your eyes...

* * *

Suzaku sat silently in the throne room, looking over the maps of the area they would be bombing.

He honestly could not believe just how far things had come complete circle over the past decade.

This time ten years ago, he was a small child running for his life, fleeing from Britannian Dragonite.

After that, he was begging for his bread, before bowing his head to the Britannian and enlisting in their army to try and change things from within.

And oh, how he has changed things from within.

Now, he sits atop the whole empire that once rampaged his homeland. He hid under the corpses of this empire's fallen enemies, and now he stands on top of the corpses of those who ruled before him.

He shook his head clear of that thought. Euphy had expressly forbidden him from any thinking that may lead to any bouts of self-hate.

Back to the task at hand.

The idea was simple.

They would go to where Lelouch was.

They would command him to surrender.

And when he refused, they would initiate the heatran bombardment.

It was one of the few weapons they had against Codes.

The intense heat released as the heavy metal bodies of the heatran collided with the ground turned the rock, soil, trees, air and everything else to glass.

Not only does this incinerate the Code, but with the ashes recombined into glass, not only was their regeneration retarded significantly, but when they did manage to regenerate, they would still remain trapped in their perfect prison, unable to breathe or move.

Suzaku had to admit, it was a more severe prison than the one Clovis had C.C. in before he and Lelouch found her, but at least this way they wouldn't be alive to suffer from this.

It would be a clean capture.

"Your Highness."

Suzaku looked upwards at Skyla, who saluted sharply. "We will be entering Russian airspace within the hour, Sire. The war room is ready and staffed."

It was one aspect of the throne that Suzaku detested.

No one dared make any demands of him.

It would have been so much easier for Skyla to just say 'It's time for the briefing in the war room sire. Get off your throne and get to work.', but no. He was the Prince Consort, and they had to merely deliver the facts, and hope he would make a decision.

Unfortunately, this deception of royalty was deity was one that Suzaku hadn't quite managed to stamp out of the empire yet.

"Thank you Captain." Suzaku said, getting to his feet. "Have the men briefed to my arrival. There should be no need of diplomats, but inform my men on the ground."

Skyla saluted again. "Yes, your highness." She bowed, before sprinting out of the throne room.

Russia was one of the last areas to fall to Britannia, having eliminated their Duma and created a Viceroyalty to reign during the second appearance of Zero. It was one of the deciding factors that led China to attempt a marriage of convenience with the Britannian empire, what good that managed to give them.

At the current moment, the Commonwealth spanned the American continents, Japan, Northwest Africa, Southern Africa, Australia, New Zealand, Greenland, Iceland, The Falklands, Indochina, The Philippines, Cambodia, Papua New Guinea, the Southern Pacific Islands, Korea, Indonesia, parts of India, some of the Middle Eastern states, Portugal, Spain, and Nepal.

The Arab Coalition was surrounded by the United Federation of Nations, born of the remains of the Chinese Empire and Zero City. The UFN were the closest things that the Britannian Empire had to call allies, and that was only because of the revolution had put Suzaku on the throne. The UFN also commanded most of Eastern Africa, Turkey, Italy, and a number of the other, smaller territories between The European Universe and Russia.

The European Universe had remained quiet during the uprising. But it wouldn't be long before they set their sights on Spain and Italy.

But for now, Suzaku could be content.

There were no wars to be fought at the moment.

* * *

"Don't bother exercising, you won't get any muscles." C.C. scolded Lelouch as he performed pull-ups on the doorway to the Secret Base.

"Is this a part of the Code?" Lelouch asked, sounding like he didn't care.

"You'll be a scrawny runt for all eternity." C.C. answered, rubbing it in.

Lelouch frowned, unhappy with this new development, but deciding to drop to the floor. Even though the witch had said that his body would never develop in stature, he had already beaten his previous record. More likely than his strength increasing, however, was that his body regenerated lactose and muscle as he burned through it, returning him to his previous state as he worked.

Still, it would more useful to work on improving his technique.

"I'm ready." Lelouch announced, walking over to the map as he began donning the outside clothing. "We'll head for Talnakh. It's a small nickel-mining town, sixteen miles above Norilsk. We'll get transportation once we're there and continue our course to Germany."

C.C. raised an eyebrow as Serenity began to pack everything up. "You seem very set on this course."

Lelouch continued dressing, memorising the layout of the terrain as portrayed on the map in front of him. "Out of all the plans available to us, this one has the most opportunities for success, should something fail, resulting in the greatest likelihood of a favourable outcome. The European Universe is the strongest of all the world forces that haven't been poisoned against me, so entering the political stage under a false name would be easiest from there, as it is a democracy." He flashed her a smile. "I think my charms and good sense should win me the majority vote in a number of their countries."

C.C. smiled, reaching for her own winter clothing. "Don't get us lost, Lelouch." She warned mischievously.

* * *

Looker was less than pleased with the results of his investigations so far.

Nothing. That was the sum total of all their efforts so far.

This Zero was just as much of an enigma as before.

Moreso, in fact, because this one was clearly not Lelouch.

That was the only thing they could confirm.

Voice patterns, mannerisms, ideals, even dramatism, all intended to imitate the late Lelouch Vi Britannia's personification of Zero, but failed.

It was a copycat terrorist.

Unfortunately, while his acting left a lot to be desired, his anonymity was perfect.

"So, we know the Unsub is imitating Zero, but is not the original." Sydney said, walking around the room. "The Union of Zero have released a statement declaring that they have nothing to do with this-"

"I don't think they have anything to do with the suspect." Alder said, tapping a pen against his foot. "Too much to lose, not enough to gain from murdering the Prime Minister."

"The previous Zero always placed himself at the front, and took pains to always look like a hero," Lucien said, reciting the facts. "This Unsub isn't showing any of these tendencies, Th-the assassination especially just isn't his style, I-I mean when Clovis was killed, Lelouch allowed the body to be found, and this was after he ordered an ethnic cleansing on the Shinjuku region of Japan. The same was true with the attack on the Empress Euphemia, although that was a failed attempt, Lelouch used his Geass to force the Empress to be the villain before making an attempt on her life, wheras this time-"

"The victim was given no time to vilify himself." Alder nodded. "All we have is the Unsub's word for it that he was guilty of any crime of injustice..."

"He doesn't match the profile." Sydney nodded. "He's violent, angry, ruthless, this isn't some self-proclaimed hero of justice we're dealing with, he's just a common vigilante."

"And he's smart too." Alder pointed out. "Very meticulous in covering his tracks, so he's either very smart-"

"Or he has political power behind him." Looker nodded, rising to his feet. "Lanette, go through the financial records of every disgruntled royal, try and find any unusual financial expenditures that could have been used to bribe guards or pay for hackers to erase a trail. It's a long shot but that's all we've got to go on for now.

"You've got it Kingpin." She said, happily, opening up the bank details in question and looking for anything suspicious.

"Sydney, take Kallen and look at the crime scene. I know it's your first case but you have first hand experience with Lelouch. We need you to look at this objectively and look for anything that doesn't match. Understood?"

"Yessir." Kallen said, rising to her feet and getting ready to move.

"Alder, take Dahlia and speak with everyone the late Prime Minister had any dealing with in the past week." Looker continued. "This will take some time so first look for those without an alibi for the time period just before the Prime Minsters death; keep an eye out for any personal vendettas against the Empress and her husband. Lucien, you're with me. Call me if any of you find anything."

"Sir." Everyone said an agreement as they split off to their assigned tasks.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. marched through the blizzard.

They spoke little, but slowly made headway.

And then the sky rumbled.

* * *

"We've found them your Highness!" Skyla reported. "They're travelling on foot directly below us."

Suzaku nodded. "Launch a hyperbeam warning shot." He ordered. "Then relay the transmission."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The bridge team shouted, getting to work.

* * *

C.C. and Lelouch dived out of the way as the white beam created a new lake beside where they previously had been standing. Getting behind cover, they saw the massive Rayquaza ship, the S.S. Camelot, descend from the cloud line.

Lelouch paled, and it wasn't from the cold.

_/_ "LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA AND SIERRA!" _/_ A booming voice from the loudspeakers aboard the ship roared, the volume shaking the ice below and causing an avalanche nearby. _/_ "YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST FOR HIGH TREASON AND OTHER CRIMES AGAINST THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE! SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO BE BOMBARDED!" _/_

Lelouch took deep breaths.

This was not going to plan.

But that Geass he had implanted into himself all those years ago worked his brain into overdrive.

* * *

The bridge waited for a response they knew was not coming.

There was no way Lelouch could communicate with them from down there.

This farce of an arrest served only to abate the Prince Consort's conscience.

Or, more likely, the Empress's conscience.

Still, they waited for a response they knew was not coming.

* * *

"Bombarded." Lelouch gasped. "What will that achieve? He knows that-"

"Heatran bombardment turns the entire terrain into glass. Including us." C.C. explained, slight tremor on her voice. "We will regenerate. But then we will only be released on their terms. How are we getting out of this?"

Lelouch snarled.

It felt like he had just been reduced to that ten year old boy he had been during the invasion of Japan, facing the Rhydon and the Tyranitar again.

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No weapon to fight back.

He was completely reliant on Suzaku's mercy.

And Lelouch knew full well that Suzaku had none.

He could march out there and kneel down in the snow with his hands behind his head, and he would still be defeated.

Every option ahead of him lead to his defeat at Suzaku's hand.

He's had a lot of time to prepare for this.

Time that Lelouch did not have to level the playing field.

A bad metaphor in this situation, considering what Suzaku was going to do.

But, he had a card left to play.

* * *

"Prepare the bombardment." Suzaku announced. "They have sixty seconds."

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

_/_ "LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA AND SIERRA!" _/_ The voice repeated. _/_ "YOU HAVE SIXTY SECONDS AND WE WILL OPEN FIRE! SURRENDER NOW!"_/_

"I'm going to get us out of this." Lelouch told C.C. calmly and clearly. "I have a plan, but I need you to play your role perfectly if it is to succeed."

"I am still your accomplice." C.C. told him. "I will assist you if it means keeping you alive."

_/_ "FIFTY SECONDS!" _/_

Lelouch nodded morosely, then glared into her eyes and asked a question.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Heatran bombardment in T-minus thirty seconds." Skyla announced, the time display showing on the board as a burst of white light rose from the snow below. "INCOMING OBJECT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The glass of the command centre shattered as the impossibly quick lugia performed Brick Break, before it returned to its ball as two hooded figures strode across the bridge, walking towards Prince Consort Suzaku.

The soldiers opened fire immediately, but the bullets were completely absorbed by the reuniclus that covered the two intruders.

One lowered his hood as Suzaku rose to his feet.

"Lelouch." Suzaku said, walking towards the pair with absolute hate in his eyes.

Lelouch smiled, then ran forward, engulfing the commander-in-chief of the Britannian empire, the Prince Consort to Empress Euphemia Li Britannia, his old friend and mortal nemesis in a choking bear hug.

"It's been too long Suzaku!" He shouted happily as the entire bridge trained their guns on him, not firing as Lelouch turned around, using the acting Emperor as a human shield. "How have you been? I heard you and Euphy got married, you sly dog! I just knew you'd be great together! How's Nunnally! I bet she doesn't leave the pair of you alone for a second, does she-"

"Lelouch." Suzaku snarled, pistol pressed against Lelouch's torso inside the embrace. "What're you trying to pull? How... how DARE you even PRETEND TO BE MY FRIEND!?"

Lelouch smiled, his grin turning slightly more sinister, but none but Suzaku could see the change as he kept his head close to Suzaku's. "Just a little petty payback for my favourite backstabber, Suzaku." He whispered, before raising his voice and declaring that "I want to make things right."

Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch's grip and raised his pistol to aim right into Lelouch's face. "YOUR HIGHNESS! DON'T-"

"I'm still under his previous Geass to stay alive, so I am safe, Captain." Suzaku growled, not taking his eyes off his opponent. "What do you want?" He growled, forcing himself not to send a bullet into his old friend's skull just yet.

Lelouch spread his arms out, a simple gesture to show that he didn't have a weapon.

"Nothing much, just a small favour." He said.

"What, forgiveness?" Suzaku spat. "Amnesty? Or maybe you're even more callous! Are you going to ask for Japan? Mexico? Your own little territory to play dictator while I walk away from what you've done?"

"Nothing quite so grand." Lelouch replied, shaking his head while gesturing C.C. forward. "Suzaku, will you be my best man at our wedding?"

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

Now, I know what you're thinking.

And nope. This isn't a romance, happy everything fix fic.

Stuff gets real.


	4. The Beautiful Foe

**Gibraltar.**

A Britannian stronghold on a peninsula of southern Spain. Even as England was lost to Napoleon in ancient times, Gibraltar has always remained as part of the Britannian Empire.

Until this day.

Looking up to the sky, the citizens and military of Gibraltar saw the skies fill with Flying pokemon. This was an outright ambush, without so much as a declaration of war.

"SCRAMBLE!" General Henry Burke roared, sending his soldiers into a panic as they dashed to the bases for their rifles, sending out and leaping on their flying units along the way.

Fire fell from the skies, and Burke was hoisted up into the air by massive black talons.

Struggling, he tried to get as much information out of the situation as possible. Red. There was a lot of red, the creature seemed quite thin, so not a dragon.

He had never seen a pokemon like this before.

But he recognised the rider.

"Z-Zero!"

Yveltal screeched, dropping the General from great height as the European Forces ravaged his city.

* * *

The Camelot had just returned to Britannian airspace when Prince Consort Suzaku learnt of the attack. Skyla patched the decks main screens through to a Spanish news network, which was providing coverage of the assault along with the European's declaration of war, announcing Zero as the Reichsmarschall of the European Universe Armed Forces.

"The Fourth Reich..." Lt. Hank whispered, remembering the furious battles against the National Socialists from when he was a fresh recruit in the Britannian air force, almost four decades ago.

The war where England was returned to the Britannian Empire.

That would be the European's next target.

"Your Highness, what should we-" Skyla asked, turning around to find the Prince Consort absent from his throne. "Your Highness?!"

* * *

The door to Lelouch's cell opened, and the black prince smiled. "Taking me to my execution, are we Suzaku?" He asked coyly as the acting Emperor of over three continents gripped him by the collar and lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"You did this." Suzaku snarled. "YOU DID THIS."

"Did what?" Lelouch asked. "Suzaku, I was dead until yesterday. A few hours ago my only concern was getting to civilization. I don't think I had any involvement in whatever 'this' is."

"ZERO JUST BOMBED GIBRALTAR!"

Lelouch's eyes widened for a moment, then furrowed.

"Not by my hand."

"We are at war." Suzaku said, fists shaking.

"What would you have me do?"

Suzaku locked eyes with Lelouch, scanning it for any signs of deception, pleasure, satisfaction, ANYTHING but the overpowering sense of honesty and determination that emanated from Lelouch's eyes.

Loosening his grip, Suzaku lowered the traitor so his feet touched the ground.

"I'm going to host your wedding, Lelouch." Suzaku said with a slightly maddened smile. "And then I'm sending you off to war."

* * *

=]+[=

* * *

Even shorter than the FES teaser chapter, but just putting it out there. I'm not dead, just broken. The machine lurches, but it's recovering. Soon. Soon.


End file.
